Moments
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU Inspired by the song by Emerson Drive. Everything he touched turned to gold. From stocks to companies he lived a charmed life. He bought his way through the world. Until one day the life he lived suddenly didn’t seem like that much. IchiRuki


**Title:** Moments

**Summary:** AU Inspired by the song by Emerson Drive. Everything he touched turned to gold. From stocks to companies he lived a charmed life. High class balls and rich garden parties he bought his way through the world. Until one day the life he lived suddenly didn't seem like that much. IchiRuki

**Shalan's Say:** This story has been mulling in my head for nearly two months and I have been trying to figure out how to start it until just recently when I figured it out. So here we go… the story of a lifetime… I know I'm getting bad at updating but I am swearing this on my life. I am done with most of my classes for this year and I have no more tests to worry about… so be expecting updates on all stories and you can hold me to that!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Emerson Drive

**Chapter:** Days in the Sun

&

It was a vicious cycle. Finish a deal. Look for another. Make the appointments. Cut a deal. Re-negotiate prices. Cut a deal. Re-negotiate what is going to be bought. Cut a deal. Make a date. Sign the documents. Finish a deal. Look for another. On and on it went until it seemed that nothing else seemed to matter to him. He lived for the cycle of violence. The vicious battles over prices. The firing back and forth between high powered attorneys. In his mind he was a crusading knight in the world of stocks and bonds and the business men he took down were the evil lords who held the fair maiden portfolios hostage in castles of steel and glass.

The cycle paused for a moment as he pulled his jacket on and walked through his office door, turning off the light. "Good evening Mr. Kurosaki." He simply nodded and stepped through the elevator doors.

It never failed. Every day he expected everything to be perfect. From the notes on his desk to the phone calls that came through. No one was allowed in or out of his office without him knowing about it. Nothing escaped his eye if it was out of place. It seemed that he was made of magic because everything he did was perfect and without flaws. He pulled off his long black jacket and hung it on the coat rack before taking off his suit jacket and hanging it up on the hanger.

_"Ichi-nii! We're going to come and see you soon! Don't forget!"_ He pressed the voicemail button on his phone as he pulled his tie off and tossed it in the dry clean bag.

_"Mr. Kurosaki we need to discuss the arrangements for the fragmentation of the Franco Corporation. Please contact me before Friday and we can go over the details."_ He pursed his lips as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the dry clean bag.

_"Ichigo! It's Marianne! It's been such a long time! I've been looking for you all over the place but your butler said that you weren't in France any more so I tried your Tokyo apartment… I hope you call me back! We need to have a drink again… I miss you…"_ he closed his eyes and unbuttoned his suit pants, tossing them into the bag with the other clothes.

_"Mr. Kurosaki you have an appointment with Dr. Chase tomorrow at 2. Then you have dinner with the Franco CEO and CFO at 8 in the Tokyo Grand Hotel."_ He turned on his shower as he slipped out of his underclothes and tossed them in the hamper.

He stepped into the shower and sighed, feeling the burning hot water sear his skin. It seemed there was nothing that gave him pleasure any more other than his hot shower at the end of the day and a vicious unending fight for a corporation. His short orange hair plastered itself to his scalp as he rubbed shampoo into it. He hated having greasy hair. If he didn't look good he wouldn't get the buy and he would end up going bankrupt. At least… that was his thought. He figured that if he didn't look good and smell good and present himself well he would fail in his business… so it was more than important to him to look good.

He pulled on his jogging suit and wrapped a towel around his neck. It was just barely warm enough for him to keep jogging. So as long as he could he would run every night. He believed it helped him think. While running he was oblivious to the world around him and think simply about numbers and decisions he would have to make within the next week.

_"Ichigo! Where are you? Have you died?"_ He shut the door to his apartment as he heard Marianne's voice on the answering machine. He put his ear buds in his ears and began to jog. Mist lifted around him in the midnight hours as he began to even out his breath and feel the road beneath his feet.

_'I guess I have to call her back don't I?'_ He pondered, letting his eyes roam as _Bleed American_ thrummed in his ears. _'Maybe if I ignore her she'll leave me alone…'_ He lifted his eyes to the dark night sky. In Tokyo it seemed that nothing was ever peaceful… even the nighttime was restless. He could feel it in the air, the impatient hum of people who had somewhere to be but nothing to do there. _'My sisters are coming from the US.'_ This seemed somewhat important_. 'Guess I better have the maids come clean their rooms… they are rather dusty.'_ He pulled out his BlackBerry Curve and wrote the memo down then slipped the phone back into his pocket. He sighed again as he began the jog through Yurikamome towards Reinbo. There was absolutely nothing stopping him from thinking about his life but for some reason his life escape his thoughts… for the moment.

By the time he had returned to Yurikamome it was nearly 9 pm and he had just made it across the bridge again. Sweat had soaked his jogging suit jacket and for a moment he paused to look at the people on the trains. It was the first time he had ever stopped in his run to look at the people in the Shibaura-futo station… and it was the mistake of a lifetime.

"Hey!" The carrot-top turned to look. He was so tired from his run that it took him a moment to realize that there were men surrounding him. Teens were more like it… and from what he could tell they weren't asking for fundraising money. "What's a guy like you doin' here in Yurikamome? Huh?" He hated smart mouthed little brats like these kids.

"I was jogging. It helps me relax." He realized only seconds too late that he had paused right in front of an alley. He sighed. The old alley way trick… it was an old maneuver but effective none-the-less.

"Well I guess you picked the wrong alley to relax at…" Another sneered. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"You kids don't really want to do this do you?" He pulled out his cell phone.

"Whatcha gonna do old man? Call the police?" The ringleader chuckled.

"Nope, an ambulance. Hi there. This is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm going to need ambulances for…" he paused to count them. "Six young men. Yes ma'am… badly injured. No ma'am… I don't know why they're bloody… they just got into a fight I guess…" he watched the boys stare him down. His trick was only shaking them but not sending them running. "Thank you… yes just outside Shibaura-futo…" he hung up then nearly fell back as a punch slammed into his face. "Damn kids…" they rained down on him. For a few minutes he let them rail on him… a false sense of security was necessary for a good counterattack.

By the time he had walked away blood had soaked the front of his formerly white shirt and grime coated his expensive jogging clothes. He chuckled to himself as he leaned against the wall of a tall building in the rain. He opened his mouth and took a breath in, despite the gash in his lip. "Damn it… I have an appointment tomorrow…" he closed his eyes. "Note to self… wear less expensive clothes running next time…" he felt his head spin. He must have hit it pretty hard when they knocked him into the cement wall of the alley. "Call… Hinamori…" he reached for his phone. Then… nothingness…

&

"He seems to be alright…" A voice entered his consciousness. "Do you think he's always been like this?"

"Don't know… found him lying in front of Shibaura-futo…"

"Why do teens senselessly beat up homeless people… it's not funny…" It was a woman's voice, soft and kind. The second voice was a man's apparently the one who had found him.

"Look he's waking up…" The carrot-top's eyes fluttered open. "Hey there…" Ichigo looked up into the brown eyes of an old man with long white hair.

"Hi?" What were these people doing in his apartment? He shifted his eyes around then registered the pain in his back. As he shifted his feet he also registered the uncomfortable sheets he was lying on. That was when he realized that he wasn't in his flat in uptown Tokyo but instead in a small cramped bedroom somewhere that wasn't his apartment. "Where am I?" He sat up in a rush then shivered. The pain in his skull sent tremors down his back.

"It's alright. Shigekuni here found you…" The voice came from a young woman whose face was still somewhat blurry. He blinked a few more times before her face came into clear view. She had long, silky black hair with a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Her skin was porcelain and smooth and her body was petite with a hint of muscle. He registered then that she was the one whose house he was in. "How long have you been like this?"

"Uhm… well some dumbass kids tried to beat me up yesterday… what time is it?" He glanced at the clock.

"It's 11 am…"

"Shit! Shit shit shit! Look it was nice meeting you but I have somewhere to be in two hours…" He made to get out of bed.

"Where in the world does a homeless man have to be in such a rush?" She cocked her head. Then he realized what had happened… they thought he was homeless… boy what a mess this was turning out to be…

_'Damn that Shibaura-futo station… I will shred the owners to pieces for letting those kids hang around there… before this week is over I will own Shibaura!'_ He fumed before opening his mouth to talk the apparently confused poor people.

That was when it hit him… he had no idea what his name was… he knew he should know it… and he knew where he lived and how old he was… but his name escaped him. Nor did he know where he had to be at 2 o'clock… what had happened? He closed his eyes. Where was his memory?

&

Don't worry Ichigo being an amnesiac will not last the entire story… it's only setting the stage so that he begins to learn… XDDD Rukia thinks he's homeless… how wrong she is! READ AND REVIEW!

Shalan


End file.
